Manufacturers are continuously looking for ways to increase efficiency within their manufacturing process. In a traditional manufacturing environment a kanban system is used to distribute supplies to line workers. In a kanban system, line workers have cards at their workstation. These cards indicate to warehouse personnel the supplies needed by that particular worker. Warehouse personnel driving around on electric carts or forklifts see the cards as they pass and then retrieve and distribute the needed supplies. The kanban supply process allows businesses to maintain less inventory at workstations and helps to reduce clutter at workstations. Wired e-kanban systems are replacing the cards with display systems that are hard-wired into the assembly line automation system. E-kanbans allow workers to press a button when materials are needed.
One problem associated with kanban systems is that these systems create inefficiencies and hazards in a manufacturing facility as a result of unnecessary vehicle movement throughout the facility. There is a need to minimize vehicle movement associated with warehouse personnel simply driving around looking for a card or other signage indicating that supplies are needed. In addition, wired systems are expensive to update should the assembly line need reconfiguring. The present invention facilitates reducing nonessential vehicle movement and eliminates the hardwiring that hinders assembly line reconfiguration.
Technicians, mechanics, and other repair personnel working in the field are in constant need of replacement components. The current process for procuring replacement parts is inefficient. After receiving notification that there is a maintenance issue, repair personnel first diagnose what components need replacing. Once the defective components are located repair personnel must then identify the part. Identification of components is generally done one of three ways, where the method used generally depends upon the part. If the part is a common part (i.e. light bulb, bolt, etc.), the mechanic identifies the part through visual examination and/or from experience. For parts that may be similar but have different specification, the method of identification may come from a data plate attached to the part. For example, motors generally have data plates that indicate the motor's horsepower, voltage requirements, manufacture, etc. The last and most inefficient manner of identification requires the repair personnel to consult catalogs or other reference manuals using a part number or serial number.
Once the defective component(s) have been identified the repair personnel has to check inventory to see if the replacement components are in stock. This could entail going to a computer terminal and entering identification information, such as a part number, and searching a database. If it has been determined that the component is in stock, the repair personnel may have to call a warehouse or submit paperwork to have the component delivered. In a worst-case scenario, repair personnel my have to rummage around a warehouse only to find that the component is not in stock.
The present invention helps facilitate identifying components as well as eliminates the need for repair personnel in the field to waste time searching inventory. Additionally, the present invention can assist with inventory management, helping minimize instances when inventory is depleted or fall below acceptable reserve levels.